1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a message communication system and method. It more particularly relates to a message communication system and method, which may be used in a confined environment or other area, such as an amusement park, a theme park, a large retail store, a casino, a ship, or the like.
2. Background Art
The information contained in this section relates to the background of the art of the present invention without any admission as to whether or not it legally constitutes prior art.
In large confined areas where patrons or guests are invited for commercial activity; groups of individuals can become separated from their group, either intentionally or unintentionally. This may happen in a variety of such confined areas, such as amusement parks, theme parks, large retail outlets, or other such large commercial establishments.
It is highly desirable to be able to provide a communication system for the patrons or guests in such facilities. For example, when children become separated from their parents, it may be important in some situations to provide for the communication between the parents and their children. Also, in such situations, it may be desirable for the management of the establishment to be able to communicate directly with individual patrons or guests while in the environment.
The prior known conventional technique of employing a loud speaker for paging a person is not always practical or desirable for many facilities, especially ones that may be out of doors or otherwise not adapted to such techniques. Such loud speaker communication techniques, of course, do not lend itself for private communications between guests and patrons.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have improved techniques for communicating between the management of a facility and individual guests, or patrons, or between individual patrons or guests with other individual patrons or guests.